


is that a cat in your jacket, or are you just happy to see me?

by emeraldcitydowntowngirl



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Cats, M/M, So yeah, Trains, i wrote this while watching my cousins play video games, idk man it's super short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 13:23:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5292647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldcitydowntowngirl/pseuds/emeraldcitydowntowngirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OTP prompt- "you’re technically not allowed to bring in animals that aren’t service ones on the train but you said you just rescued it and it’s super cute and friendly, can I pet it?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	is that a cat in your jacket, or are you just happy to see me?

**Author's Note:**

> something short i wrote while watching my cousins play video games on thanksgiving. thankful 4 fanfic mostly

when patrick stepped on the late train back to chicago, he didn't expect it to be so... crowded. almost all the seats were filled with sleeping civilians, and the only seat left was next to this guy with 2007 emo hair, tugging his (bulging) jacket close to his chest and looking down into it.

sighing, patrick sat down next him, and tried to ignore the way that the guy looked a little afraid, and tugged his jacket closer together- patrick would be a little more concerned about creepy stranger with eyeliner for eyeshadow holding his jacket close to him like he was hiding a bomb or a gun or something but he was so tired, that he couldn't help but shrug and try to stay awake

it was quiet, only the sound of drunk friends giggling quietly, or a couple exchanging kisses and soft conversations filling the air. it was relaxing, but then a sound that patrick didn't expect to hear at all broke that comfortable silence

_meow_

patrick looked around him, because he could have sworn he heard a cat, but he didn't see anything, so he decided to ignore it- no one seemed to notice anyways.

and then, as that thought slipped his mind, and he started thinking about other mindless things, it happened again.

_meow_

this time though, he caught the stranger next to him pull the jacket impossibly closer and grimace, looking down at the bulge.

"dude" patrick said, his voice a little rough from not talking for a while, and the stranger next to him looked at him with frightened eyes

"do you have a cat in your jacket?" he tried to ask calmly, but the stranger just shushed him

"technically i don't have a cat in my jacket, because pets aren't allowed on the train...." he said in a whisper, as patrick rolled his eyes.

"i can hear your cat pretty clearly. don't worry though, no one seems suspicious" he says, and he sees relief of the strangers face.

"oh thank fuck. and it's not my cat, i kinda found it... on the road. it looked hungry, and it doesn't have a collar so im gonna take it home and feed it" the stranger explains, a little fast. patrick just stares at him, a little weirded out, but also... a little touched at his actions.

"that's... interesting. can i see?" the younger of the two (not that either of them knows that) asks, and the stranger opens his jacket a little, and angles himself closer to patrick, looking around to make sure no one is looking at them.

"oh my _GOSH_ " patrick almost screeches, a little too excited for 2 in the morning. the stranger shushes him again, as people look at them weirdly

"im sorry! it's just so cute!" he apologizes. the stranger sighs, and pulls the jacket closer to him.

"it was just on the streets and it looked so sad. i don't even know how to fuckin take care of a cat, but it met my eyes and it was like it was screaming "love me! take care of me!" and im a sucker for animals so" the stranger shrugs, before holding out a hand "im pete, by the way" patrick takes his hand and shakes it

"patrick. i actually used to have a cat, she was a tripod cat. they're really cool" pete gives him a sympathetic look "did she like... die or somethin'?"

patrick sighs "uh, my girlfriend took her when we broke up. she couldn't leave me any happiness even after she cheated on me, i guess" he gives pete a small, awkward smile and pete whistles "sheesh. that fucking sucks. i mean, if it doesn't..." pete makes a horrible impression of a _meow_ , the cat does it back. pete winces "do that, i guess. but no one seems to notice. you can pet it... if you want"

patrick's fake smile suddenly becomes authentic, and he reaches into pete's jacket. it's a little weird, but again- it's 2 in the morning and they're both a little loopy

"hey little guy. or girl. im patrick" patrick immediately coos, reaching to scratch behind the cat's ears. he's hit with the smell of pete's cologne and he inhales a little deeper than he probably should.

bisexuality strikes again!

"i think he's a guy" pete says, looking down at the cat, and says "it's funny, cause i told myself if i ever suddenly became straight and like knocked up some girl and had a baby, i'd name my son bronx. but this little guy does not look a "bronx" to me" he says a little awkwardly, looking at patrick as if to say "i _dare_ you to comment on my sexuality"

but patrick doesn't because he's bisexual and wow pete's gay! and now that he's really looking, pete is _attractive_. he's got these deep brown eyes (even if they're coated in eyeliner) and a large smile and just nice features in general. and he smells unbelievably good.

"cool, im bi. and yeah, bronx for a cat?" patrick shakes his head "i dunno, man. i named my cat after kayne west, even though she was a girl. names are gender neutral, man" pete laughs a little at that "okay, i'll name him after metallica. i'll call him... metallica. im tired, i dunno" pete says, moving into patrick a little closer (so that he can pet metallica better. duh. it's not like patrick could potentially be into him now that pete knows that he's not entirely into women or anything)

they sit like that for a while, patrick cooing over this cat and petting him while pete looks down at them. metallica purs a little, and eventually falls asleep because of the warmth of pete's chest and the feeling of patrick's soft hands. pete gently zips his jacket back up to keep him warm, and sighs

"thanks for not like.. saying anything about him. i don't know what i would do if i had to give him up or get kicked off the train or something" he trails off, and patrick pats his leg "no problem. he was cute. and im really tired, and im sure you are too and no one deserves to get kicked off the train in the cold for saving a poor kitten"

just as patrick finishes his sentence, the train comes to a stop at pete's location.

"um, that's me" pete says, looking at patrick. patrick gives him a small smile "right. good luck with metallica, man. hopefully i'll catch you on the train again?" he says, before pete reaches into his jacket and takes patrick's hand, a purple sharpie in the other.

"can i um... give you my number, maybe? for uh, cat tips. obviously" he says a little quickly, looking down to make sure the cat in his jacket hasn't fallen out yet, and making sure the train hasn't left.

patrick nods quickly and pete scribbles his number, before sprinting to the exit "call me!" he says a little too loud, and a little too excited, but patrick says back just as loudly "i will!"

patrick ends up calling pete 2 days later, giving him both tips on how to take care of his cat, and giving him the address to a coffee place patrick knows. because y'know. it's not everyday patrick meets a guy that rescues cats and hides them in their jackets.


End file.
